User talk:Piraginsleetstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Balloons Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 13:36, April 2, 2015 (UTC) You seem to be one of the few interested in the Balloon Wiki. I just found it and it looks like you recently found it also. Seems the creator has not been around since 2010. I am still trying to figure out all the features. For instance how to even find a list of all the pages created. I wonder if someone should "adopt" the Wiki? There is a lot of information that could be added there. Balloon Lore has been offline for some time for instance. Just trying to see what your level of interest is. As for experience I am not even sure I have finally found the way to message another user. B Buddy (talk) 19:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I added a new page on pumps for inflating balloons. Also tried a few experiments with "categories" that show up at the bottom of pages. Not yet clear on how to best use that feature. When I made the pumps page it made a great template for me. Maybe I can expand on that to edit the front page and start adding links to stuff inside the Wiki. B Buddy (talk) 19:02, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, June 16, 2016 (UTC)